goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Tyrone, Pedro, Edro, Evil Peanut, Evil Jelly, And Pablo Make Some Videos Out Of Sophie, Sydney, And PB
Tyrone, Pedro, Edro, Evil Peanut, Evil Jelly, And Pablo Make Some Videos Out Of Sophie, Sydney, And PB&J was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot made by Sophie The Otter. Plot Pablo and his friends make some grounded videos out of Sophie, Sydney, and PB&J. But their parents arrive and ground them. And they call Sophie and her friends to give them some punishments. And then. Pablo and his friends killed by The Impossibles. Meanwhile Sophie and her friends have a party. Cast *Kimberly as Pablo, Pedro, Roobear Koala, Molly, Dexter, Kyle, and Rocky. *Kayla as Sophie The Otter, Petunia, Oona, Mary Test, and Giggles. *Young Guy as Edro, Multi, Yakko, Nonny, Nutty, Babar, and Johnny Test. *Kendra as Celeste and Tyrone. *Wiseguy as Bullwinkle and Cyborg. *Tween Girl as Laura Koala, Yang, Raven, Evil Peanut, Sniffles, Buttercup, and Peanut Otter. *Paul as Toothy, Ernest Otter, Goby, and Cuddles. *Ivy as Blossom, Flaky, Lammy, Evil Jelly, Beast Boy, Timothy Brisby, Yin, Dot, Deema, and Jelly Otter. *Princess as Starfire, Sydney Otter, Babs Bunny, Jo Frost, and Susan Test. *Shy Girl as Fievel, Bubbles, Baby Butter Otter, and Kenny. *Eric as Gil, Stimpy, Wakko, Fluey, Cartman, and Buster Bunny. *Simon as Handy. *Alan as Pablo's dad. *David as Ren, Stan, and Mime. *Dallas as Tyrone's dad. *Miguel as Pedro and Edro's dad. *Kidaroo as Coiley and Robin. Transcript Pablo: Hey guys. I know what we could do. Let's make some videos out of Sophie, Sydney, and PB&J. Tyrone: That's a great idea. Pedro: I agree. Edro: That will be awesome. Evil Peanut: And it will be cool. Evil Jelly: Let's do it. one minutes later. Pablo: We made some videos out of Sophie, Sydney, and PB&J. Evil Jelly: Let's watch them. video starts. Ernest: Sophie, Sydney, Peanut, Jelly, and Baby Butter. How dare you beat up Momo YouMookSaidTimon. That does it. You are grounded until june twenty first. Sophie: But we are sorry Ernest. Ernest: We do not care. Go to your room and you will watch Ren And Stimpy. Sydney, and PB&J run away crying. video ends. back to Tyrone, Pedro, Edro, Evil Peanut, Evil Jelly, and Pablo. Tyrone: That was so funny. Tyrone's dad: Did i hear that you guys made some videos out of Sophie, Sydney, and PB&J. Pedro: Yes we did. Pedro and Edro's dad: Let me see. and Edro's dad gets on the laptop and he gets shocked. Pedro and Edro's dad: Oh my gosh. Tyrone, Pedro, Edro, Evil Peanut, Evil Jelly, and Pablo. I could not believe that you made some videos out of Sophie, Sydney, and PB&J. That does it. You are grounded for hyper eternity. Pablo's dad: Now i will call Sophie and her friends. [Thirty six minutes later. Ernest: Sophie and her friends are here. They will teach you a lesson. Sophie: I am Sophie. I heard that you made some videos out of me, Sydney, and PB&J. Sydney: I am Sydney. How dare you show me some videos out of us. Peanut: I am Peanut. You made me vomit because of you. Jelly: My name is Jelly. I am sick and tired of you making some videos out of some good nephews. Baby Butter: Me Butter. No wike gwounded vids out me. Timothy: I am Timothy Brisby. I hope you learned your lesson. Start liking Dic Kids Network. Stan Marsh: I am Stan Marsh. Kyle: I am Kyle. Cartman: I am Cartman Kenny: And i am Kenny, now quit watching our show. Fievel: My name is Fievel. You are as evil as Caillou, Dora, Andy Panda, Stephen Larson, Warren Cook, and SallyJones1998. Bullwinkle: I am Bullwinkle. I really hate you. You should like Bullwinkle And Rocky. Rocky; I am Rocky. You will not see Transformers Age Of Extinction. Robin: I am Robin. Cyborg: I am Cyborg. Starfire: I am Starfire. Raven: I am Raven. Beast Boy: And i am Beast Boy. And we are the Teen Titans. You terrified us because you always make some grounded videos out of some good nephews. Johnny: I am Johnny Test. I hope you like my show. Susan: I am Susan Test. You gave me some bad dreams because of you. Mary: I am Mary Test. Start being a fan of Barney And Friends. Toothy: I am Toothy. Petunia: I am Petunia. Cuddles: I am Cuddles. Giggles: I am Giggles. Mime: I am Mime. Nutty: I am Nutty. Handy: I am Handy. Sniffles: I am Sniffles. Flaky: I am Flaky. Lammy: And i am Lammy. Toothy: We hate you. Like Happy Tree Friends or else you will pay. Babar: It was i, Babar. Start liking Nelvana. Celeste: I'm Babar's wife Celeste. I agree with him. Buttercup: I am Buttercup. Bubbles: I am Bubbles. Blossom: And i am Blossom. And we are the Powerpuff Girls. You need to like our show. Because it was made by Cartoon Network. Jo Frost: It was i, Jo Frost. Naughty Pit for you six. Yang: I am Yang. Don't you ever think about beating me up. If you do it. Then you will sent to France. Yin: I am Yin. Start being a fan of The Book Of Pooh. Ren: My name is Ren. And you will never come to my home. If you do a flu shot on my uvula. Then you will be sent to jail. Stimpy: My name is Stimpy. I will give you a bloody stomach. And you will cry and sob. Dexter: I am Dexter. Start liking Dr. Seuss books. Gil: I am Gil. Molly: I am Molly. Deema: I am Deema. Goby: I am Goby. Nonny: I am Nonny. Oona: And i am Oona. And we are The Bubble Guppies. You will not watch our show. Yakko: I am Yakko. Please Quit watching our show. Wakko: I am Wakko. Quit using the toilet. Dot: And i am Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third, aka Dot. I hope you quit watching our show as well as calling me Dotty. Buster: I am Buster. Start liking My Friends Tigger And Pooh. Babs: I am Babs. I will not get you some Transformers dvds. Roobear: My name is Roobear. I am not gonna have fun with you because you always bully me when you make some stories out of some good nephews. Laura: And i am Laura. I will poop on you. Ren: There will be no Nickelodeon, no Nick Jr, no Paramount, no Marvel, no Warner Bros, no Comedy Central, no Adult Swim, no Mcdonald's, no Subway, no Hardee's, no Wendy's, no Fazoli's, no Pizza Hut, no Pacific Dairy Queen, and no Pacific Burger King. Rocky: The only places you will go are Culver's, KFC, Atlantic Burger King, Arby's, Chuck E Cheese, and Atlantic Dairy Queen. Pablo: No way. We do not like Culver's, KFC, Atlantic Burger King, Arby's, Chuck E Cheese, and Atlantic Dairy Queen. Jelly: That's too bad. They are the only places you will go. Cuddles: And you'll be forced to watch some shows not made by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Marvel, Comedy Central, and Adult Swim such as Strawberry Shortcake 2003 Show, Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Care Bears Welcome To Care A Lot, Family Game Night, Animal Planet Zooventure, Salty's Lighthouse, Pappyland, Hannah Montana, Bingo And Molly, Johnny Test, PB&J Otter, My Friends Tigger And Pooh, The Book Of Pooh, The Impossibles, Go For It, Timothy Goes To School, Toddworld, Animal Jam, Jabberjaw, Barney And Friends, Inspector Gadget's Field Trip, and many other shows. Petunia: And also, you'll be forced to watch some films not made by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Marvel, Comedy Central, and Adult Swim such as Shrek, Chicken Run, Barney's Great Adventure, Hannah Montana The Movie, Wreck It Ralph, The Road To El Dorado, Bob The Builder The Live Show, Big Hero Six, How To Train Your Dragon, and many other films. Stimpy: And also, you'll be forced to play some video games not made by Nickelodeon, Nick Jr, Paramount, Marvel, Comedy Central, and Adult Swim such as Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1